


Crimson Dyna-No

by silver_drip



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki has a crush. He isn't the only one.





	Crimson Dyna-No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternal-love-song](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eternal-love-song).



> So, this isn't what you said, like at all, but it's what happened. *shrugs*

* * *

 

Another month, another crisis. Loki wasn’t surprised. Avengers Academy was practically a neon sign that blinked ‘Attack Here!’.

Asgard was a warrior culture and they got into less fights than Avengers Academy.

The villain of the month was Crimson Dynamo and she had brought with her two other enemies of Tony.

Uck, Tony.

Loki hated him.

His flashy style.

His endless flirting.

His cocky smirk.

Fuck.

Loki definitely hated him.

And Iron Lad?

Tony’s ego didn’t need any more stroking.

There was also the new girl, Riri Williams, _Iron Heart_.

What was next, the Iron Suckup?

So annoying.

Loki, being the kind god he was, volunteered to help with the coming battle.

Tony decided to design Wasp a new armor, and for some reason that frustrated Loki.

It’s not like Loki needed any mechanical armor or anything, it’s just…

Damn his sentimentality.

Loki came to Midgard to prove that he was worthy of being the king of Asgard. He had no time for a stupid _infatuation_.

“Nice form,” Tony slapped Loki on the rear after he defeated some of his rogue robots.

Loki credited his blush to anger instead of embarrassment.

“Are you planning on joining the fight anytime soon, Stark?” Loki growled out, his words sharp despite what he really wanted to say.

“I’m working on it, babe.” He winked at Loki as he walked by to get to Jan.

Loki pursed his lips, but continued on his way.

*

Loki couldn’t pull his eyes away from Tony’s rear. His new 2099 Iron Man armor was thin and showed all the curves of his bubble butt.

Loki wanted to bite one of those round cheeks and leave a mark.

“How many enemies do you have?” Loki asked as Yellowjacket claimed a corner of the quad as his own.

He didn’t look as good as Tony in a suit.

“With a face like this, I’m bound to get admirers who turn into enemies when they realize I’m not interested,” Tony said cheekily.

Loki’s heart sank.

Would he end up like that?

It was just another reason for Loki not to let his little infatuation show.

But then Crimson Dynamo had to open her big mouth, “The real truth is that I love you, Tony Stark. You will be my husband, and we will make many genius babies.”

Loki nearly choked on his iced, half caff, ristretto, venti, 4-pump, sugar free, cinnamon, dolce soy skinny latte.

“Oh, hell no!” Loki screeched. He marched up to her, pulverizing his coffee in his hand.

“What?” Tony asked, as he turned in Loki’s direction. He looked slightly dazed.

Loki dropped his cup and swept Tony into his arms. Before he could think better of it, he kissed Tony.

Tony didn’t react right away and Loki panicked. He pulled away, only to have Tony grab onto his coat.

Tony’s stubble rasped against Loki’s face as their kiss deepened.

“This is not acceptable,” Crimson Dynamo said, her Russian accent thicker than ever.

Loki glared at her without breaking his kiss with Tony. She went to shove Loki away, but with a sweep of green magic she was pushed backwards. He summoned up shackles and bound Crimson Dynamo. He also added a muzzle, just to be on the safe side.

Tony pulled back and they both caught their breath.

“Kinky,” Tony said while glancing at Crimson Dynamo.

Loki chuckled before getting serious.

“Be mine,” Loki said, almost pleaded.

Tony bit his lip before nodding.

Elation bloomed in Loki’s chest and he kissed Tony again.


End file.
